


be still my beating heart

by kumashojo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumashojo/pseuds/kumashojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two are loving strokes and passionate penetrations. They are breathy sighs of each other's name and kisses on the neck. They are lovers that come in multiple forms. A series of oneshots for NSFW month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. naked cuddling // adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> a series of nsfw drabbles and oneshots for nsfw month on [tumblr](http://kumashojo.tumblr.com/post/138448447608/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion). adrienette/ladynoir/marichat/ladrien.

She makes sure the lights are off before she undresses. 

She's never done this before and she feels her cheeks burn as she fumbles and struggles to undo the straps of her bra. Adrien is behind her and his palms are pressed against the small of her back, smoothing the surface of her skin soothingly with soft, delicate hands. 

The inexperienced hands of a model; the hands of a prodigy. Adrien’s hands, which had never before graced the surface of Marinette’s flesh until now. 

It is exhilarating for Adrien. To touch the surface of Marinette’s bare skin is like a dream. 

Marinette has been fantasizing about this moment since the day she met Adrien, but now that it is a reality she is struggling to find the words to speak and she almost forgets how to breathe.

Thankfully, words are not necessary at a time like this. Breathy mumbles of “I love you” and sighs of one another’s names suffice. 

Marinette feels a chill run down the length of her spine after she undressed herself. She feels vulnerable and nervous, shy and dumbfounded and a tad love struck, but Adrien wraps his arms around her waist and breathes her in before saying, “You're so beautiful, Marinette.”

And the world stops. Nothing exists except for her and him and their offbeat heartbeats. 

Without another word, they fall into the abyss of Marinette’s twin sized mattress together. Adrien’s arms remained wrapped around Marinette’s waist, and he rests his chin on the empty space on her shoulder. He exhales deeply, and when he inhales again his breath gets caught in his throat. 

Her bare skin is so smooth and it’s enticing. He’s running his hands up and down the length of her stomach, savoring the soft texture of her skin, but always stopping underneath her breasts. His fingertips shook tentatively below them and he couldn’t bring himself to invade the bare space on her chest. 

Marinette’s hands search for Adrien’s; after their fingers graze against each other, Marinette interlaces her fingers with his and holds his hand tightly. She guides his hand with her own and she places his hand on her breast. 

“It’s okay,” she whispers. 

Adrien catches his breath but eventually relaxes. He presses his lips into her shoulder blade; his lips are wet and soft and the sensation of it all sends a tremor through Marinette’s body. Adrien rubs his thumb around Marinette’s pink nipple in a circular motion, the calloused fingertip barely grazing against her skin.

Marinette is always the little spoon; she prefers to be curled up in the crook of Adrien’s body, wrapped in his arms. Adrien doesn’t mind being the big spoon -- he likes to hold her tight and run his fingers through her jet black hair. He likes to breathe her in and feel her warmth against him.

But it is the first time he has felt her bare skin against his, and it is the first time he has seen her nude, and it is the first time he has ever felt so intimate with her. 

He knew in that moment that she is his soulmate. He tightens his grip around her, kisses the back of her head, breathes her in, and closes his eyelids. Her fragrance is reminiscent of her parent’s bakery; it’s warm and sweet and wholesome. 

Marinette closes her eyes and drowns in the reverberating sound of Adrien’s racing heartbeat.


	2. naked kissing // ladrien

She's still Ladybug without the suit. 

And she's still Ladybug when Adrien’s soft lips are pressed against the exposed skin on the side of her neck; she's still Ladybug when her hands tremble and her skin crawls with anticipation. 

She's still Ladybug when she's rendered powerless and she's still Ladybug when she's hopelessly love struck. She's still Ladybug when nothing else occupies her mind except for Adrien and the sensation of his lips pressed against her skin.

Ladybug’s crimson mask conceals her face, sealing away her identity from Adrien, but her bespeckled suit is strewn across Adrien’s floor, laying in a pile beside his own clothing. The lights in his room are dim and Adrien strains his vision to stare at Ladybug’s nude body. 

Her naked form is provocative and svelte; her porcelain skin is covered with freckles and moles and violet bruises from various battles with akumas are littered about the pale skin of her arms and legs. Her breasts are perky and her nipples are little pink rose buds on the center of her chest. Her hip bones are inviting, and her body is lithe and the way it ripples when she moves is graceful.

She’s pinned against the wall and Adrien is standing before her; one of his hands is running through her silky hair, which is the color of a midnight sky, and his other palm is pressed against the base of the wall. 

Ladybug and Adrien are nothing but bare bodies and deep intakes of breath; they are star crossed lovers, lost in an abyss of their lust.

His breathing is jagged and it’s warm against the side of her neck. Ladybug closes her eyes and tilts her chin upwards, allowing Adrien to invade the space on her neck. He uses the ghost of a touch to flutter across the surface of her skin with his lips.

It is every fantasy the two have ever dreamed of; standing nude in each other’s wake, running their hands across each other’s bare flesh and breathing each other in. Soaking up one another’s company, allowing lust and blind adoration take control of their impulses. 

They are taking in the same breath; their heart beat as one, flowing into one another. Adrien presses his body against Ladybug’s, allowing himself to get as close as possible to her. He wants to feel her body against his. He wants to be this close to her forever.

Her heavy breathing and soft moans of delight drive him up the wall.

Adrien’s hand moves from her hair to her cheek, and he grazes the side of it with his thumb. He stares into Ladybug’s deep blue eyes; her eyes are an ocean that he is drowning in, and he doesn't want to be saved. 

She is everything he has ever wanted and everything he will ever need. In that moment, he feels as though bliss is finally something tangible in his life. Adrien had never known true joy until he met Ladybug; every day they're together, she shows him the world and what it's like to be loved.

Adrien's gaze drags down to her lips. His magnificent green eyes are intense with desire. He watches as she bites her lip, and he watches as her teeth sink into the soft, pink flesh of her mouth. He studies the constellations of freckles scattered about her face. He studies her lips again as they curl into a smile. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” A stroke of confidence is revealed in her tone; confidence she only possesses around Adrien when she is Ladybug, the bold and the daring. It’s still hard for her to find the words to speak around him, but this is something she has to get out. 

“Of course,” Adrien breathes, his lips distorting into a small smile. He raises her chin with his thumb and leans in, tilting his head. He presses his lips against hers and _God_ , it’s everything he’s ever dreamed of. 

The first kiss is awkward and sloppy. It's messy and their foreheads bump against each other as they both lean in for the kiss. Their lips curl into a smile as they kiss. 

The second kiss is heaven. It's wild and driven by desire. It's passionate and loving. It’s everything that the two have ever dreamed of.

Adrien’s tongue slides into Ladybug’s mouth and his hand trails from her collarbones, where he circles the indention of her bone, towards her breasts. He grabs the soft material of her breasts and squeezes. 

She is moaning and pressing herself against him; they are bare skin against bare skin, goose-bumped flesh making friction against each other. His sly tongue is ribbing along the inside of her jaw and she’s running her fingers through his blond hair. He’s putting every ounce of passion he possesses into the kiss, prolonging it until he can no longer breathe.

And when the kiss ends he stares into her eyes and everything around him melts away. Nothing else exists except for Ladybug, the girl he has hopelessly fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't my best work, but i'd feel bad to keep you guys waiting for an update. i hope you guys enjoyed this. ♥


	3. the first time // marichat

Crimson lips part to form words, but no sound escapes her maw. Instead, Marinette relaxes her jaw and purses her lips at Chat Noir, who is laying below her on her mattress. A smirk plagues his face, and he's staring up at her expectantly with those big, green eyes of his -- he didn’t dare break away his gaze.

Marinette trails her right hand beneath her lithe form and her fingers slip into her pink, laced panties. Chat Noir clicks his tongue defiantly. His hand reaches for Marinette’s and he wraps his fingers around her wrist. His eyes are all on her, and the glint in his eyes betray him; they reveal the pang of hunger hiding in his irises. He still has that sly little smirk plastered on his face and in spite of himself, he chuckles lightly.

“Allow me, little lady," he whispers. Smoothe as hell, of course. What else is to be expected of Chat Noir? 

Chat Noir’s hand reaches beneath waistbands and Marinette’s underwear, and her wetness is arousing to him. His calloused fingertips glide against her clit, stroking against wet warmth, and Marinette’s body tenses and then relaxes above him. 

Chat Noir’s fingertips sink into her heat and Marinette is throbbing with pleasure. Her eyes are squeezed shut, but she is spectating an array of beautiful colors in her mind. She sees images of sunrises and sunsets and she listens to Chat Noir’s jagged breathing, so beautiful even in rests between his crescendos. 

Marinette shimmies her underwear down her legs and slides the fabric off of her body, disposing of it on the floor. Chat Noir slides down beneath her, leveling his face with the area between her legs. He reaches forward and presses his soft lips against the insides of her thighs.

Her skin is smooth and soft; he’s breathing her in and he thinks he is in heaven. His lips leave a trail of purple buds on her thighs that lead to her throbbing heat. His tongue slides out of his mouth and he’s tracing it over her wet flesh.

He slides two fingers into her heat and pumps languidly, allowing her to feel the sensation of everlasting pressure. She’s soft moans and a small pitched up voice during her moment of ecstasy. 

As Chat Noir is pleasuring her, he is using his free hand to grapple at the latex of his suit, attempting to slide his slender body out of the tight fabric. It isn’t long before he’s bare skinned beneath her, nothing concealing his identity save his mask and those _damn_ cat ears. 

Marinette moans and arches her back. Chat Noir’s fingers are sliding in and out of her and grazing along the insides of her walls. He's eliciting waves of pleasure and high pitched moans from Marinette, much to his bemusement.

“Chat,” she breathes. “ _Please_.”

“May I, princess?” He smiles in return and there’s this joyous glint in his eye; there is no place else he would rather be than with Marinette in this moment.

Chat Noir’s elongated dick is throbbing with lust, and it sends a wave of heat up his abdomen and through his body. He is little more than a trembling form as he positions himself onto his elbows beneath Marinette. His fingers slip out from inside her and he sticks his index finger in her mouth, allowing her to taste herself.

Marinette suckles on his finger, savoring the taste of her own arousal. Chat Noir's finger slips away from her mouth and his tongue glides over his moist fingertips. It simultaneously tastes salty and sweet; it is warm and gratifying.

Chat Noir thrusts his hips and the tip of his dick is entering her wet heat. He’s running his fingers through her midnight hair and whispering in her ear, “It doesn’t hurt, does it?” His voice is gentle, concerned.

Her first time doesn’t hurt like Alya once insisted it would. It is sweet and touching; it is euphoria and beautiful sensations surging through her body. It is almost like love. 

Chat Noir thrusts gently inside of her. There is a slight twitch in his jaw as he kisses her and sinks his hardened flesh inside of her. 

“Chat,” she whispers. Her fingers are grazing along his flushed cheeks and she’s petting wispy strands of golden hair. 

Chat Noir’s fingertips rub against Marinette’s clit, and she’s moaning in his ear and dragging her lips across his neck. 

Chat Noir thrusts in and out of her, penetrating her at a faster pace as time drags on. He’s thrusting his hips, wincing at the pleasure. A smile curls at the ends of his lips.

“I want you to come inside me,” Marinette breathes. Her tone is a velvet command, her voice is silky and smooth.

He wants nothing more to comply, to do what she demands. He inhales deeply and twitches his ears and he's coming. Warm liquid is seeping out from him and leaking inside her. He pulls out at the last minute and gasps, his chest heaving. His vision is blurred but he's looking up at her and _God,_ he could drown in her eyes.

His body throbs with lasting pleasure, and his heart is filled to the brim with adoration. He is still gazing up at Marinette, and he presents to her a sated smile.

Marinette’s catches her breath and she shudders. Chat Noir’s sated smile is everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, not my best work, but i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. ♡


	4. getting off clothed // ladynoir

Ladybug’s fingertips graze against the side of Chat Noir’s jaw, tracing his jawline with nimble precision. Her eyes are intently fixated on his green irises, and a smirk plagues her expression. 

“Kitty cat, what will it take to make you come?” 

Admittedly, not much. But he doesn’t tell her that. Instead, he remains silent. Chat Noir swallows visibly and sinks his teeth into the pink flesh of his lip; his eyes trace the outline of her body. 

Ladybug kneels before him where he sits on the couch with his trembling legs and the noticeably nervous slack of his jaw. She rests her head on his lap and looks up at him with her round, blue eyes.

“Won’t you tell me?” she asks, blinking her eyes at him innocently.

She crawls onto his lap and begins to straddle him, positioning her hips and swaying them on top of him. She is staring intently into his eyes with a smirk on her face that refuses to leave. 

She begins moving her hips in a rhythm, swaying back and forth on top of him. She wraps her arms around his neck and touches her forehead against his. He’s breathing heavy and he thinks he might die in that moment. 

Blood begins to course through his veins and trail towards his groin. His body feels hot and heavy and her body against his is like heaven. 

His dick twitches and hardens underneath his skin-tight suit. Ladybug feels it beneath her and her smirk widens. 

“You like that, kitty cat?” 

Her palms press against his thighs and she grinds her hips on top of him. He instinctively bucks his hips and throws his head back, moaning and groaning loudly.

“Are you _trying_ to seduce me, LB?” he gasps, running his hands down the length of her back. His fingertips dig lightly into her skin and he stretches forward, grappling onto her as she conducts the motions that send waves of pleasure through his body.

She wiggles her hips on top of him and smooths her motions, rubbing herself against him in a swift back and forth motion. 

She can feel his hardened form beneath her and she’s wet and throbbing inside of her suit. She can feel him underneath her, and she musters up all of her self-control to refrain from ripping his clothes off of him. His dick twitches beneath her and he feels like his lap should be her throne forever. 

Chat Noir twists beneath her and howls in pleasure. “M-My lady,” he stutters. “I-I’m going to come…!” 

He bucks his hips forward and tilts his head back and allows his pleasure to reach its capacity. He’s breathing heavily and he’s coming, and Ladybug smiles at him smugly. 

“Forgive me, my lady,” he whispers. He plants a kiss on her forehead and reveals a sated smile. “You’re just too much for me, sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaaaagain, ~~for the third time,~~ this is not my best work. i feel like it's really short  & rushed, but i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.


End file.
